


Seznam činností od musigneus

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Seznamy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Pokračování povídky Seznam četby (moc sexu ale nečekejte).
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Seznamy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999483





	Seznam činností od musigneus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To-Do List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182491) by [musigneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musigneus/pseuds/musigneus). 



Když se na to Remus podíval zpětně, bylo mu jasné, že měl nevyslovenému varování, které vyplývalo ze Severusova postupu, věnovat víc pozornosti – vždyť Severus si na vaření svého experimentálního lektvaru zabral sklep na Grimmauldově náměstí právě proto, že považoval za nebezpečné připravovat ho ve škole. Jenže Remus se v tu chvíli soustředil na docela _jiné_ aspekty, které s sebou Severusova přítomnost v domě přinášela… 

\------

Cestou ze schodů Remus zaváhal. Je to opravdu dobrý nápad? Mohl by prostě počkat a chytit Severuse cestou ven nebo dovnitř – pak by nenucené pozvání na skleničku bylo přesně to, pouhé nenucené pozvání na skleničku. Nikoliv nezbytně projev… projev… _zájmu_. 

Akorát že se se Severusem _snažil_ „náhodou“ potkat už několik dní a Severus mu pokaždé nějak proklouzl, aniž by o něj Remus okem zavadil. 

Je to jen sklenička ohnivé whisky. Severus si o tom nejspíš ani nic nepomyslí. Ne, ani kdyby Severus měl opravdu zájem, nejspíš by mu nedošlo, že pozvání na skleničku – nebo by to mělo být spíš na večeři? – znamená, že _Remus_ má zájem. Má možná zájem. 

Celý problém byl vlastně v tom, že Remus neměl ponětí, jak někomu udělat návrh. Všechny ženy, se kterými něco měl, vždycky přišly za _ním_ – jemu stačilo souhlasit. Přijít za někým – přijít za _Severusem_ – to bylo něco docela jiného. 

Jedna sklenička. Proti takovému pozvání se určitě nedá nic namítat, lze ho přejít jako pouhé přátelské gesto, pokud se ukáže, že Severus zájem nemá… 

Nakonec to byla čirá frustrace z toho, že se celý týden potácí v kruhu kolem jednoho problému, co ho přimělo, aby na dveře zaklepal. 

Severusův hlas k němu skrz těžké dřevo dolehl zřetelně. „Jděte pryč!“ 

Jelikož to byla Severusova neměnná odpověď na jakýkoliv pokus ho rušit, Remus ji ignoroval a opatrně dveře otevřel. Když ho Severus ihned neuřknul, vešel dovnitř. 

Severus se mračil do kotlíku, který míchal, a z toho, jak měl stisknuté rty, Remus pochopil, že se to na čem pracuje, nevyvíjí právě ideálně. Zjevně tohle nebyla ta nejlepší chvíle, kdy se za ním vypravit… 

„No, Lupine?“ řekl Severus netrpělivě. „Co považuješ za tak důležité, že mě vyrušuješ? Protože nevěřím, že jsi sem přišel čistě pro potěšení z mé společnosti.“ 

„Ehm…“ 

Tohle byla patrně nahrávka, aby Remus přiznal, že tu _je_ pro potěšení ze Severusovy společnosti. Nebo aby v jeho společnosti dosáhl potěšení… 

Cítil, jak červená. Tohle říct nemůže! 

„Ven s tím, Lupine! Ty máš možná čas celou noc, ale já ne,“ vyštěkl Severus. Odhodil naběračku na stůl vedle kotlíku a otočil se k němu. Z lektvaru za jeho zády, který předtím míchal, najednou vylétla řádka krátkých puknutí. 

Remusovi ten zvuk připadal jako tichounké krkání a musel přemáhat smích, když se Severus prudce obrátil a černě se na provinilý kotlík podíval. Remus se zničehonic cítil mnohem odvážnější. 

„Severusi, říkal jsem si, že bychom si spolu mohli dát skleničku.“ Tak, zas tak těžké to nebylo! 

Severusova pozornost se v mžiku přesunula z kotlíku na něj. 

„ _Skleničku_? Spolu?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. 

„No ano.“ 

„Lupine, za celé ty roky, co se –“ najednou se Severus odmlčel a oči se mu zúžily. „Ne, už chápu. Ovšem,“ řekl a dokráčel k němu. „Pověz mi, _Remusi_ , chceš si se mnou dát skleničku?“ Naklonil se k němu a hlas ztlumil do sametového zapředení. „Nebo chceš něco… intimnějšího?“ 

Bože, ano! 

Remusovi se zadrhl dech. Severus byl blizoučko – Remus se líbal se ženami a tohle nemůže být o moc jinačí… 

Bylo. 

Severusovo tělo bylo pevné a hranaté, nikde nic měkkého. Ani jeho rty nebyly měkké. Byly tvrdé a neústupné, tak neústupné, jako jazyk, který mu najednou vpadl do úst. Byl by se překvapením odtáhl, ale Severus ho chytil za zátylek a držel ho na místě, prsty zapletené do jeho vlasů. 

Remus byl lehce bez dechu, když ho Severus konečně propustil. „Severusi, já…“ 

Severusovy rty se zkřivily v úšklebku. „Copak, Lupine, nesplnilo očekávání? Na míle daleko od tvých vysněných představ?“ Pustil ho a udělal krok zpátky. „No tak teď už to víš. Zaexperimentoval sis s homosexualitou – pardon, _bi_ sexualitou – s jediným teploušem, kterého znáš, a bylo to zklamání. Teď se můžeš vrátit ke svému pohodlně heterosexuálnímu životu a –“ 

„Ne, to vůbec ne,“ přerušil ho Remus. „Myslím, že bych to rád zkusil znova, _vlastním_ tempem.“ 

Severus ztuhl a Remus si uvědomil, že navzdory všem těm narážkám Severuse nikdy nenapadlo, že by ho Remus mohl chtít. Než Severus mohl svůj úžas ventilovat jako urážku, Remus k němu udělal krok. 

Tentokrát to byl Severus, komu se zadrhl dech, těsně předtím, než ho Remus políbil, pevně, ale bez horečnosti jejich prvního polibku. Po okamžiku nehybnosti Severus zareagoval, nejdřív váhavě, pak hladově. 

_Rozhodně_ to není jako líbat se se ženou, pomyslel si Remus zamženě, když k Severusovi přirazil. O ženu se nikdy tahle nestoudně neotíral a měkké boky se k tomu zdaleka tak nehodily jako Severusovo hranaté tělo. Ale bylo by to ještě lepší, kdyby v cestě nebylo tolik šatů…“ 

Začal Severusovi odhodlaně stahovat hábit a Severusovi se podařilo osvobodit ústa dost dlouho na to, aby vydechl: „Lupine? Co to provádíš?“ 

„Tuším, že se tomu říká frotáž,“ zamumlal Remus nesoustředěně, jak bojoval se Severusovými šaty. „A myslím, že bude ještě lepší na holé kůži. Proč? Začal bys radši něčím jiným? Třeba vzájemnou felací? Nebo vzájemnou masturbací? Nebo by ses radši díval a dával mi _přesné_ instrukce…“ 

Pro jednou to byl Severus, kdo zčervenal. „Udělal sis seznam?“ zeptal se suše. 

„Celou řadu… Ha!“ Remus se vítězoslavně zazubil, když se mu Severusův hábit konečně povedlo rozepnout. Pokusil se mu ho stáhnout z ramen, ale Severus ho chytil a zase si ho natáhl. „Hej!“ zaprotestoval Remus. 

„Pokud sis toho nevšiml, Lupine, pracuju na –“ 

„Však se nespálí!“ řekl Remus a začal se svlékat. 

„ _Nespálí_? To jsi přišel i o tu špetku rozumu, kterou máš? Mluvíme tu o choulostivém a nestálém lektvaru, ne nějaké… _polívce_!“ 

Remus se dotčeně zamračil. „Nemusíš hned –“ 

Z hlubin opuštěného kotlíku se ozvalo strašlivé zasyčení a začal divoce pěnit, rozlévat se po stole a kapat na podlahu. 

„Zatraceně!“ Severus popadl hůlku. Mezi jednotlivými _Evanesco_ vrčel: „Jsi ještě horší než Longbottom, Lupine! Ten se aspoň lektvaru musí _dotknout_ , aby ho zkazil – tobě stačí být v jedné _místnosti_!“ 

To Remuse rozzlobilo. „Nemůžu za to, že ses nechal rozptylovat!“ 

„Tak ty za to nemůžeš? To _ty_ jsi měl svůj jazyk –“ 

„A ještě něco! K Nevillovi se chováš pěkně nespravedlivě!“ prohlásil Remus ostře. 

Severusovi potemněl obličej hněvem. „Longbottom je bezpáteřní, neschopný –“ 

„Je to hodný kluk a dokonale schopný se cokoliv naučit, když ho nikdo neterorizuje! Ty –“ 

„A ty bys ho asi dokázal něco naučit lépe, že ano?“ 

„ _Já_ jsem ho shodou okolností naučil líp –“ 

„Naučit ho lektvary, ne převleky!“ vyštěkl Severus. 

„Musím říct, Severusi, že jsi mi právě připomněl všechno, co na tobě nemám rád.“ Remus zvedl hlas. „Jsi arogantní, tyranský –“ 

„Před minutou jsis nic takového evidentně nemyslel, Lupine!“ 

„Před minutou jsem nemyslel _vůbec_ – jak bych jinak mohl mít zájem o _tebe_!“ zaječel Remus. 

Dívali se na sebe zatímco sklepem doznívala ozvěna jejich křiku, až Severus zrádně tichým hlasem pronesl: „Protože jsi ochotný zavřít oči nad čímkoliv, jen když se někomu budeš _líbit_ , Lupine, jako vždycky.“ 

Remus po něm se zavrčením vyrazil s úmyslem porazit ho na záda – ale Severus byl rychlejší. Ze špičky jeho hůlky vylétly provazy a Remus dopadl na zem, svázaný od hlavy k patě. 

„Zešílel jsi, Lupine?“ zasyčel a probodl ho pohledem. 

Remus za provazem, který mu zakrýval ústa, zaklel. 

Severus se zničehonic přestal mračit, prudce se otočil a sklonil se nad zbytky svého zničeného lektvaru. 

Remus se divoce zazmítal, ale osvobodit se nemohl; než se Severus narovnal, pořád s hůlkou v ruce, podařilo se mu jen posunout se pár centimetrů po podlaze. 

„ _Mobilicorpus_.“ 

Remus se dál bezmocně vzpouzel, zatímco ho Severus manévroval vzhůru po schodech na podestu a nepříliš jemně ho složil u otevřeného okna. Chladný noční vzduch na rozpálené kůži Remusovi přímo lahodil a jeho zdušené výkřiky utichly. 

Severus vyčkával, opřený o stěnu, tvář nepřístupnou, až se Remus konečně přestal hýbat. Potom odstranil provaz, který Remusovi zakrýval ústa. 

„Severusi… nevím, co se to stalo…“ hlas mu zakolísal. Takhle se nepřestal ovládat celé _roky_ , možná desetiletí. A _proč_ má na sobě jen spodní prádlo a ponožky? 

Severus ho zbavil zbylých provazů a pak se svezl podél zdi a dosedl vedle něj. S povzdechem pravil: „Já ano.“ 

Remus musel opanovat zbytek rozčilení, než si věřil natolik, aby promluvil. „Takže?“ 

„Co tě to napadlo, takhle vrazit dovnitř, Lupine? _Říkal_ jsem ti, že je ten lektvar nebezpečný,“ řekl Severus unaveně. 

„Ale já s tím lektvarem nepřišel do styku! Vůbec jsem se ho nedotkl,“ protestoval Remus. „A věděl jsem, že bys mě vyhodil, kdybych ti opravdu překážel.“ 

„Nebylo třeba, abys na něj sahal, Lupine, o to právě jde!“ odsekl Severus. 

Remus se zvedl na nohy a řekl: „Možná si myslíš, že tohle všechno vysvětluje, ale já pořád netuším, o čem to mluvíš. A jestli si –“ 

„Máš-li v úmyslu se působivě rozhořčovat, budeš se potřebovat kapku obléct, Lupine,“ řekl Severus a pomalu Remusovo tělo přejel pohledem od špiček až k obličeji. 

Remus zrudl, zase se posadil a rukama si objal kolena. 

„Pokouším se připravit těkavou verzi matoucího utrejchu,“ řekl Severus. 

Remus zamrkal. „Ehm –“ 

„Pro rány bo – jednoduše chceme něco, co bychom mohli hodit na skupinu lidí a vyvolali u nich unáhlené jednání!“ řekl Severus netrpělivě. 

„To jsem pochopil!“ Remus se zhluboka nadechl. Klidnějším hlasem řekl: „Čemu nerozumím je, proč pracuješ na něčem takovém bez ochrany. Chci říct, že ty i kdokoliv, kdo vejde, to dýchá a –“ 

„Nikdo _neměl_ chodit dovnitř,“ řekl Severus nakvašeně. 

„Ale ty –“ 

„Já jsem se samozřejmě chránil filtračním zaklínadlem. A na dveřích bylo zábranové kouzlo, aby se výpary nedostaly ven. Vyhodil bych tě, kdybych tušil, že už je lektvar ve fázi, kdy by mohl na někoho působit. Evidentně jsem postoupil dál, než jsem myslel,“ dodal neochotně. „Předpokládal jsem že, bude těžší přimět příslušné frakce libečku vypařovat se…“ 

„Aha. Ehm… Tak to se omlouvám, že jsem tě vyrušil. A že…, ehm, že…“ hlas se mu vytratil. Za co přesně se omlouval? _Severus_ přece pod vlivem lektvaru nebyl a polibek mu oplatil. 

„Podívej se sem, Lupine.“ 

Remus překvapeně vzhlédl. Ještě víc ho překvapilo, když mu Severus nadzvedl víčko. 

„Jau! Co to –“ 

Severus jeho víčko pustil, seslal rychlé diagnostické kouzlo, načež se ušklíbl. „Už jsi čistý, Lupine. Těchhle nových výšin výmluvnosti očividně dosahuješ sám od sebe.“ 

Lektvar už sice vyprchal, ale Remus přesto pocítil nezvyklou podrážděnost. A co hůř, mohl si za to sám – věděl, co je Severus zač a stejně za ním přišel. Teď mu nezbývá než nést následky – a Severus se mu za to bude posmívat nepochybně celé _roky_. Se sevřenými rty se zeptal: „Myslíš, že už mi nic nehrozí, když si vezmu svoje šaty?“ 

Udělá si procházku – to mu pomůže najít klid. A možná mu to taky pomůže zapomenout, v co doufal, že dneska večer bude provádět… 

„Dojdu ti pro ně. Pokud je tedy chceš.“ 

„Pokud je chci?“ zeptal se Remus. „Proč bych je nechtěl? Jsou těmi výpary kontaminované?“ zeptal se zneklidněně. Doufal, že ne – ten hábit byl jeho nejlepší – což tedy neznamenalo mnoho. 

Severusův výraz byl zvláštně neutrální, ale očima se do něj přímo vpíjel. Pořád ještě na jeho otázku neodpověděl… 

„Och!“ Remus nepochyboval, že zrudnul až po prsty na nohou. „Ehm, já – totiž, já –“ Sebral odvahu. „Co myslíš, že bych měl dělat, pokud je _nechci_ , Severusi?“ 

Severusovi se zvedl koutek úst. „Chceš ode mě instrukce, Lupine?“ zapředl. 

Remusův omráčený výraz mu zjevně jako odpověď stačil, protože pokračoval: „Sundej si ty směšné ponožky a vstaň.“ 

Remus to poněkud roztřeseně udělal. 

Severus hlas ještě ztišil. „Teď si svlékni spodky – chci tě vidět.“ 

Remus zaváhal. To bude nahý, a Severus pořád ještě v hábitu. Ale jeho spodky byly tak tenké, že už tak bylo vidět, jak je vzrušený; bez nich to o moc horší být nemůže. A jestli to Severus myslí vážně… 

V záchvatu odvážlivosti se svlékl. 

Severusův unešený, téměř hladový výraz ho výrazně uklidnil. 

„Hlaď se, Lupine. Nejdřív po péru… _Ano._ Ukaž mi, co jsi tenkrát dělal v mém skladu. Opíral ses o dveře a představoval si, že tě pozoruju? Nebo sis představoval, že to je moje ruka, nebo moje ústa?“ 

Ach bože. Tohle _vážně_ nebude trvat dlouho, jestli bude Severus dál mluvit takhle. Jeho _ústa_ … 

„Já tě totiž slyšel, víš? Jak jsi při vyvrcholení přerývaně lapal po dechu – měl jsem co dělat, abych se taky nezačal honit.“ 

„Nic ti v tom… přece… nebrání… Severusi,“ pobízel ho Remus. 

„Radši bych honil _tebe_.“ 

Severus k němu rychle udělal krok, vzal jeho penis do ruky, propletl jejich prsty a Remus zasténal. Severus mu druhou rukou zlehka přejel za šourkem a Remus vykřikl a vystříkl na jejich spojené ruce, na Severusův hábit, na podlahu… 

Celý zadýchaný nechal svou hlavu klesnout na Severusovo rameno. 

Po chvíli Severus jejich prsty jemně rozpletl. 

„ _Pulírexo_. _Accio_ Lupinův hábit.“ 

Po schodech vylétla hromádka tmavých šatů a Remus ji automaticky chytil. Vklouzl do hábitu a pak řekl: „Severusi, já… chceš…“ 

„Ten lektvar je zkažený a lžičník lékařský na další pokus si budu moct opatřit nejdřív zítra ráno. Takže jsem pro zbytek večera… volný. Pokud ten svůj seznam myslíš… vážně,“ řekl Severus nezvykle váhavě. 

„Svůj seznam?“ v tu chvíli si Remus vzpomněl, co předtím pod vlivem lektvaru řekl. Vzájemná felace, vzájemná masturbace… „Och ano. Ale možná radši nahoře, ne?“ 

„Postel by rozhodně byla mnohem pohodlnější, Lupine. Až po tobě…“ 

\------

Několik hodin na to byl Remus upocený, ukojený a ospalý. Ano, pomyslel si mátožně, jak tak poslouchal Severusovo hluboké pravidelné oddechování, rozhodně měl jeho varování věnovat víc pozornosti – ale byl rád, že nevěnoval.

\- konec -


End file.
